People Like Us
by DivergentNephil
Summary: They watched her for the first few days, with clipboards. Then experimented on her. What they were doing could not be any worse than what they had done even before she was born. Injecting her mother with…with something. And as a result, she had been born with wings. She doesn't know someone's about to bust her out.


**Okay. This is after Nevermore. The Flock is together. All is alive. And Itex is still around. What do the Flock do about this? BASED ON THE MUSIC VIDEO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson and I don't own Maximum Ride by James Paterson. **

* * *

They watched her. For the first few days, with clipboards. Soon, they were prodding her, injecting her with liquids. Experimenting on her.

What they were doing could not be any worse than what they had done even before she was born. Injecting her mother with…with _something. _And as a result, she had been born with wings.

Wings aren't all they're cracked up to be. She couldn't say they were fun, because she wasn't allowed to fly around the lab. Sure, they kept her a little bit warm while she lay in the dog cages, but they were uncomfortable. Not yet having to ability to fold them in, she constantly bumped into the walls of the halls when they lead her to a room where they would question her. She never knew how to answer. Normally she would just sit there quietly as the man in the glasses asked her things.

They would observe her too, put her in a room with normal kids. They would do the exact same things as her. But because of her abilities, could complete the puzzles much faster than the others, and the people in the white coats would grin in satisfaction. She was constantly told that she was above all the others. Smarter, faster, she should be grateful of the things they've done to her.

But she isn't.

She is the only "_special_" one there. They say she is the only one left, except for the "_mistakes_" that escaped years ago.

Some days she lies on a table, where an object hovers over her and she is x-rayed. She hears them murmer about how light and hollow her bones are. That she has high metabolism, whatever that is.

She is given an hour break, which isn't much. Instead of caging her, she is locked in a room with only a bench to sit on. It is a big room, she supposes she should be happy about that.

But she isn't.

Sometimes she wonders, _should I be grateful? Am I being selfish and ungrateful?_ But the thoughts are gone as soon as they poke needles in her.

One day, as she sits motionless in the room, one of the whitecoat's face appears in the little window in the door. It is a lady. Her hair is blonde and a little curly.

The whitecoat looks right, then left. Then enters the room.

Looking up, she sees the lady more closely and recognizes her. She never partakes in the tests and injections, instead she stands a little off to the side and plays on a yellow Nokia phone. Despite the environment and the wisdom in her eyes, she looks about sixteen, only eight years older than the girl.

The whitecoat takes off her glasses slowly. She really is quite pretty the girl notices absentmindedly.

She takes the girl's small hand and turns around. With amazing flexibility, she places the hand on her back.

With a jolt, the girl feels her back is deformed. After a split second, she realizes it isn't deformed. The lady is hiding wings.

The girl peers into the lady's eyes and offers a small smile.

"What's your name?" The blonde asks quietly, though the girl can hear a bit of urgency in it.

"Mae." Mae whispers back.

"That's a nice name. I'm Max.." With a smile, the Max whispers, "Let's go."

Before she can ask where, though she doesn't care anymore, Max takes her hand and pulls her out of the room.

And they run. They are both "gifted" and run fast. Mae hears the thundering footsteps as they escape this prison. This hell.

Down staircases.

Through hallways.

Until Mae sees an open door, and from what she can see, it is sunny out.

"Do you know how to fly?" Max asks quickly.

"No. Sorry." Mae feels ashamed.

"No worries. We'll teach you later." Max whips off her coat and under is a tank top with the back cut off for her wings. Quick as a wink, Mae feels the ground leave her feet and Max jumps into the air carrying her. They fly away and the joy and elation almost consumes Mae. She's escaped. She's free.

For an odd reason, she also hears bombs go off behind her, as well as a car that zooms underneath them. She wiggles around in Max's arms and sees the lab, Itex, crumble. Fire erupts from the ruins and it's like the world is on fire. Stone, brick and wood go flying through the air. That explains the bombs.

Max lands and sets Mae down. "Why have we stopped?" She asks worriedly.

"Just want to make a stand." She smiles.

Two men emerge from the following car. Mae would have felt scared, if not for six presences she feels. There is a tall boy with black hair, another tall boy with white-ish blonde hair, a little girl and boy with blonde hair, and a mocha skinned girl. They stand in a line.

"Did the bombs work Max?" The tall, blonde guy asks.

"Like a charm Iggy." Max turns to the men and calls out, "You can't do nothing to us, or anyone anymore. Continue your work if you dare, and you'll be the next ones blowing up."

The men stand there for a few minutes. Then quickly jump in the car and zoom away.

"Are you okay?" The mocha skinned girl asks Mae. She looks older than Mae, they all do. "I'm Nudge."

"Mae. You're not going to leave me are you?"

"Don't worry Mae," the black haired guy steps forward. "People like us have got to stick together."

* * *

**Well? Well? Tell me what you thought! I always thought Kelly's hair is what Max's would look like. **


End file.
